Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a medical treatment device.
Description of Related Art
A medical treatment device for treating glaucoma is conventionally known (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,868).
The medical treatment device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,868 includes a pipe member, a tubular member, and a pushing out member. The pipe member is cut obliquely at a distal end thereof. The tubular member has, provided at one end thereof, a flange portion that is capable of being absorbed by the eyeball and accommodates the pipe member therein. The pushing out member is provided for back and forth movement in the tubular member and used to push out the pipe member. When the medical treatment device is used to treat a patient, the tubular member is absorbed at the flange portion thereof on a surface of the eyeball. In this state, the pipe member is pushed out by the pushing out member so as to penetrate the cornea until the distal end of the pipe member is positioned in the anterior chamber. Thereafter, the tubular member and the pushing out member are removed while the pipe member is indwelled so that the aqueous humor in the anterior chamber is discharged through the pipe member. Consequently, a high intraocular pressure by the glaucoma decreases.
However, such a conventional medical treatment device as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,868 has a problem in that a heavy burden is placed on a patient because a highly invasive technique is involved in treatment of the patient.